pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Malleyladdin (Pachirapong1999's Version)
Pachirapong1999's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin/Prince Ali - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Princess Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Jafar - Cat R.Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Iago - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Abu - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *The Magic Carpet - Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) *The Sultan - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Rajah - Leo the Lion (1966) *The Cave of Wonders - Yapool (Ultraman Ace) *Razoul - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Razoul's Henchmen - Trigger, Nutsy, Rhino Guards and Wolf Arrowmen (Robin Hood) *The Peddler - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *Gazzem the Thief - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Jafar - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Elephant Abu - Elmer Elephant (Silly Symphony) *Woman at the Window - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Kitty Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) and Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Zazu, Cleo and Marina (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Necklace Man and Woman - Hamm (Toy Story) and Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Fat Ugly Lady - Nanny (Count Duckula) *The Two Hungry Children - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear *Prince Achmed - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Omar; the Melon Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) *Nut Seller - The Cat In The Hat *Necklace Seller - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fish Seller - Hong Kong Phooey *Fire Eater - Timon (The Lion King) *Boy waiting for an apple - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Smolder the Bear (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *Mucho Genie - Johnny Sokko *Dummy Genie - Gumby (A Gumby Adventure) *Genie as Ed Sullivan - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *Waiter Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Rabbit Genie - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Dragon Genie - King Ghidorah (Ghidorah The Three Headed Monster) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Cindy Bear, Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) and Minnie Mouse (Disney) *William F.Buckeley - The Lorax *Stewardress Genie - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Sheep Genie - Piglet (Pooh) *Red Genie - King Kong *Little Genie - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Pinocchio's Head Genie - Maisy *Magic Genie - Franklin *Wrong Genie - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *French Genie - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Game Host Show - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Camel Abu - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Horse Abu - Khumba *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney Shorts) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Courage the Cowardly Dog Show) *Turtle Abu - Franklin *Car Abu - Scoop (Bob the Builder) *Old Man Genie - Popeye *Little Boy Genie - Peter Pan *Fat Man Genie - Fat Albert *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Fantasia 2000) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Bridgette (An American Tail) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Leopard Genie - Top Cat *Goat Genie - Atom Ant *Harem Genie - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Zebras (The Lion King) *Bears and Lions - Little Bear & Kovu (The Lion King II) *Brass Bands - Dogs (Oliver & Company) *40 Fakirs - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Cooks and Bakers - Sneetches *Birds that 'warble on key' - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jock (Lady & The Tramp) *Super-Spy Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Teacher Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *Bee Genie - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Submarine Genie - Shark (Jaws) *Band Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Library Genie - Darkwing Duck *Tongue Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down) *Gigantic Genie - Godzilla (1992-1995) *Rajah as Cub - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom & Jerry Kids) *Toy Abu - E.T. (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) *Snake Jafar - Cobra (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Cheerleader Genies - Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy and Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia) Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs